A second chance -Percy Jackson son of Chaos
by Percyjacksonsonofchaoshimself
Summary: Percy, after being proclaimed by the Gods "Too powerful" was sent back in time as a son of Chaos to save his friends and restart his life. He meets Carter Kane, the magician he met in his past life, Magnus Chase, his ex's cousin.
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="32a9c0e93e1c1628a11a9ce7503bcc60"-WARNING! THIS BOOK CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR MAGNUS CHASE AND THE SHIP OF THE DEAD AND TRIALS OF APOLLO BOOK 3-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="67cba9ca0b614c3d54fcc783e5805455"(This part's plot entirely belongs to Uncle Rick Riordan)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="595275fa6ccee27a58bba14426268222" (third-person P.O.V)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6391abd1684483ae37081ed09c319d76" Annabeth and Percy have been in a depression for days. Their best friend, Jason Grace, has just died./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a680fe6c0779141b1edcadc10ba2f71e" Annabeth was on her phone. Her cousin, Magnus Chase had just called her. Magnus told her he turned their old dead uncle Randolph's mansion into a household for homeless children. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="51c764433260ba984df57df881da8fb7" "I think this is awesome, Magnus," Annabeth said on the phone from California. "You are amazing. I-I kind of needed some good news right now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="23effd704ee9406f2983530c7a1d9e28" "You okay, cuz?" Magnus asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fc8f73724624b16f2b220c177725ba46" Annabeth paused for a long time. "I will be. We... we got some bad news when we got out here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="60cfac3e740959ed1679719774a78f0f" Magnus waited. Annabeth didn't elaborate, and Magnus didn't push. She would tell him if she wanted to. Still, Magnus hoped he could reach through his phone and give her a hug./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5cf2e804f98e3a20fcf315700afdaaee" "Percy okay?" Magnus asked Annabeth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="381884dcfbe99edc498644cea1946fd5" "Yeah, he's fine," she said, "Well... as fine as can be expected."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e602e824c14ef0d933961af3591f1d9b" Magnus heard Percy's muffled voice in the background. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="761a0d80754a2559bcc26653a32bfd8b" "He wants to know if any of his advice helped you on the sea voyage," Annabeth relayed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="46d60d24f63e76251b1bea418c5692ad" Magnus decided to be funny. "Absolutely," Magnus said. "Tell him I kept my butt clenched the entire trip, just like he said."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="51caecee60e6850dff1dc51c5821894e" That got a broken laugh. "I'll tell him."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="42eee719dce32cbdfc0deccbe127eb5f" "Take care of yourself."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fdd00904731ca0a63937902672ef0534" Annabeth drew a shaky breath. "I will. You, too. We'll talk more next time I see you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0a73037742e12eeca8c82b8375cc7a3a" Magnus and Annabeth said their goodbyes and hung up the phone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p 


	2. Chapter 2

(Apollo/Lester P.O.V)

Wind drums the sand,

Hollywood couldn't make these,

A God fallen, why me,

I am so cool.

I composed a haiku. Reading it out loud, I decided that I was still really talented at haikus. Even if I now was a mortal, Lester Papadoupolos, I still had the ability to make amazing haikus.

Percy Jackson was covering his ears: "Is it finished?"

I frowned. "Yes. But why are you covering your ears?"

Meg snickered. "He's covering it because your haikus are too bad and he knows it."

I frowned again. "That is impossible, young Meg. My haikus are simply impossible to be bad."

Percy sighed. "Hey, guys, should we at least start moving?"

"k," Meg said, in a very Meg-like way.

We descended down the path, met Frank and Hazel, then the five of us crossed the little Tiber into the Roman camp.

(Be grateful, I almost stopped here)

Reyna Avìla Ramírez-Arellando (Spelling?) was standing there waiting for us. "Reyna!" Percy shouted. Reyna smiled. "Percy, Apollo and Meg." Reyna greeted.

Reyna was wearing her Praetor's cape, which was blessed by Athena and is now a part of Aegis. It shimmered in the sunlight.

"I heard that a prophecy said you need my help?" Reyna asked.

"Yea," Percy said, "But it's Apollo who needs help, not me."

"What's the prophecy?" Reyna asked.

"It goes like this: Apollo faces death in Tarquin's Tomb unless Bronze upon gold, East meets west, Legions are redeemed, light the Depths; One against many, Never spirit defeated. Ancient words spoken, Shaking old foundations! Destroy the tyrant. Aid the winged, Under golden hills, Great stallion's foal. Harken the trumpets, turn red tides. Enter stranger's home, regain lost glory." Percy said.

"Where did it say you need my help?" Reyna asked.

"It's an acrostic," Meg said, "B-E-L-L-O-N-A-S-D-A-U-G-H-T-E-R, Bellona's daughter."

"Okay, I got it," Reyna said.


End file.
